


Saiouma Rambles

by chaoticz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, BUT NOT PREGAME SAIOUMA YOU KNOW I HAVE MY OWN HCS, Bi Shuichi Saihara, Fluff, Gay Kokichi Ouma/Oma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No NSFW (they are canon minors!), Other Characters Are Mentioned, Tags may change idk yet, a lot of characters may be mentioned but not main yknow, bro i’m just typin here, hurt to comfort, most of these are probably Non-Despair or Post Game, other ships are implied, pregame saiouma, sorry if this has typos idk what I'm doing, the death tag is for just in case this is mostly cute lol, trans guys ARE guys you can fight me on this, trans male character(s), uhhh... one fic has blood but no one dies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticz/pseuds/chaoticz
Summary: I wrote almost all of these instead of sleeping, despite Discord telling me to.Most of these are just little prompts I found or were given, others are just things I want to see without it being labelled "yaoi".Also, I have ZERO clue how to work Ao3... send help.Edit: THIS ISN’T GOING TO BE UPDATED.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	1. Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Kokichi's B-Day for a bit, so this probably won't be the only one haha...  
> Also these fics will be VERY short! This is just for fun :]

It seemed like hours had passed since the game started.  
Every once in a while someone would start ranting profanity about getting hit, but other than that, the only noise was the sound of footsteps and their little toy ‘guns’.

It was Kokichi’s birthday, and against everyone’s better judgement (and a few people’s will), Shuichi had convinced them to all go where he wanted- a laser tag place nearby.  
It seemed harmless enough, but not even ten minutes into the game Shuichi had begun to realize that competitive games and his friends do not mix.

So now, he’s hidden in a small, dark corner, waiting for time to run out or his team to win.  
Easy enough, I’m wearing almost all black anyway, and there should be only be a little while left-  
As if on cue, a small buzzer rang, signaling that there was only five minutes to win.  
He sighed, setting his gun in his lap and staring at the wall. 

“Geez, I thought you’d be at least a LITTLE better at this!” Kokichi had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, playing with his scarf, making Shuichi jump and nearly hit the back of his head on the wall. “Hey, don’t be so jumpy! We’re on the same team. I can’t shoot you even if I wanted to, dummy.”

“O-okay, just- don’t sneak up on me like that! And quiet down, I thought you wanted to win?” he looked up at his boyfriend then said, “Are you allowed to cover up the censor like that?”

Kokichi just crossed his arms and sighed, sliding down the wall to sit next to him.  
“Yeah yeah, it’ll still mark me out, don’t worry ‘bout it.” he seemed a little bored with the game, but it was most likely just him trying to act tough.  
“There’s only one person on the red team left, so once the timer’s up, we win! Better thank me now, doesn’t look like you did much.”

“Ah- yeah, I- sorry. I’m not very good at things like this…” Shuichi gave an awkward smile, trying to keep his voice down. They could still lose, and he didn’t want Kokichi to blame him for it. 

“Oh, I know. You’re lucky I like you, or I would have pushed you in the ball pit and left.” He gave him a childish grin, picking up his gun and fiddling with it.  
The buzzer rang again, making the taller boy jump. About two minutes or less.  
“Geez! You’re such a scaredy cat!” Kokichi stood up, tossing the gun between his hands now, “C’mon, we should go to the entrance. I wanna go tell that dumbass that even with her ‘night vision’ goggles, she got out first!” He bounced a bit on his heels, waiting for Shuichi to stand.

“Alright. Did you at least have fun?” He asked, happy to see his boyfriend excited.

“Yeah! But, wait, one more thing-“ he stepped closer to him, pushing him a little closer to the wall. Even in the dark room you could see how red Shuichi’s face was already.  
Kokichi gave a small smirk, before quickly grabbing his gun and shooting him in the chest.  
“Thanks for letting me win!” before getting a reaction, he laughed and bolted around the corner as the lights turned on.

So much for being on the same team.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> This one contains description of bleeding out, even though it's not too detailed. Read at your own risk, I don't want anyone upset :[

Think. What led up to this? No, not important. Blood loss. That- that’s important. Where is it even coming from? Everything. Everything is red. This isn’t good.  
The walls are red.  
My hands are red.  
He is-

“H-heh. This isn’t an…”  
God, his voice is breaking. Where is everyone? Please, stop bleeding-  
“...ideal… si… situation-“ 

He tries to get up, only for the makeshift ‘bandage’ to shift painfully, causing the taller to hold him down.  
“H..hah. D-did...didn’t want… it to end-“  
End? No. Nononono. It’s not ending- “like this… h-huh?”

No response. For bleeding out on the floor, he was taking this surprisingly well. His ‘medic’, however, was not.

“Jeez……… Q… quit- cryin’. You… you’re making this sad.”

Why can’t I talk? Why isn’t he crying? Doesn’t this hurt? 

“H— hey. L….look at m-e-“  
His voice is almost gone. I don’t want to watch- I can’t-  
“t...thanks. for- for-“

He’s shuddering. This isn’t good. Not good. Not good. Not go-

“Hey- hey! Wake up! You’re kinda-“ Shuichi woke up with a nightshirt clenched so tight in his first that his knuckles were turning white. “...jeez, what’s with the crying? I told you not to watch those dumb cop shows befo-“ before even finishing his statement, he was completely cut off with a sob muffled into his chest. There were some words in there, but the only coherent ones were something along the lines of ‘don’t leave’ or something like it.  
“Wow. You care about me that much? Bad decision, really.” that little remark made things worse, with the sound of crying intensifying and nails accidentally digging into the smaller’s back.  
“Joking!” Kokichi lazily threw an arm over his boyfriend, trying his hardest to downplay how terrified he was, “Jeez. You’re acting like you don’t already know you’re the one stuck with me.”  
Small, shakey nods, and more muffled words. There were still tears, but not as violent as moments ago.  
“Yeah, yeah. Love ya, too. Go back to sleep, dummy. I’ll be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do I use slanted text...


End file.
